Abby Sarís
About 'History' Abby was born in Argentina along her twin, Maya. They both speak fluent Spanish (and learned slang at a very young age too) but Abby struggles with English from time to time and she wants to learn Italian and French. They had to move to the USA because of her parents works and there they met Lucy and Ken. Abby used to hang out more with Lucy because she had a crush on her, but she still was friends with Ken. Maya and Abby finished 8th grade there and then transferred to Sweet Amoris along Ken, who had the BIGGEST crush on Maya. There she met a lot of cool people like Rosalya, Iris, Castiel, Nath, etc. 'Personality' She is friendly and outgoing, she doesn't like when people fight. She fixes her problems talking, not throwing fists at other people. She has a lot of mood swings, and she's grumpy most of the time. She doesn't show her feelings too often and she struggles with saying "I love you". Sometimes she's a little bit perverted, with most of the girls. She is a goofball, makes flirtatious jokes and she's a little clingy. She's a big flirt but that's until she discovers the "one". 'Appearance' She was born blonde and blue-eyed. When she grew up, her eyes went from blue to hazel. When she was 12, her hair went form blonde to brown. She didn't like it, "it's too boring, a little bit monochrome" so she dyed it back to blonde, which everyone thinks it suits her better. When she's out she lets her hair down but when she's at home, she's using a messy bun and pajamas (she loves her panda kigurumi). She always uses her choker, fingerless gloves and cat ears because those were some birthday presents from Andy and Mael (her older brothers also Maya's and Abby's genderbend forms). She has three moles in her left cheek and down her jawline, her grandmother says that those are Orion's belt. Relationships Castiel: he was a bit of a dick with her at the start but then they got along very well. Abby can count on him and she manages to calm him down. Lysander: she finds him very mysterious and she thinks he's pretty cool and kind. They often sing together but she thinks Lysander's voice is much prettier than hers. Alexy: they both adore each other and he treats her like his little sister. They talk about guys and she helps him often with Spanish. Kentin: she adores Kentin and often calls him "Ken-baby". Abby ships Maya and Kentin together so she makes sure to make them all awkward when they are together. Rosalya: Abby adores her and wants to be a better friend for her and for the things they did for each other in the past. They don't talk about fashion too much and they both like to gossip. Violette: Abby thinks she's so cute and just wants to squeeze her cheeks all day. She often offers as a model for her drawings. Kim: Perfect sismance. Family and Friends (other ocs) Liliana Díaz (mother): Abby talks to her mother every time she can, they often text each other when her mom is working. Abby used to tell her everything until she grew up and started having some trouble with guys, bad friends and so. Her mom is very jealous of her and Maya so when they talk about a guy, she does a interrogation session. She loves her mom with all of her heart. They fight often about little things but don't take it seriously. Liliana works as an accountant in a big company. Guillermo Sarís (father): Abby doesn't have the best of the relationships with her father. He is not that friendly and he is merged with his work. He didn't give Liliana, Maya and Abby the attention they needed/need currently. He got divorced from Liliana and now lives with the girls' step-mother, Callie. He is a literature teacher at a college and visits the girls from time to time. He is kind of cold-hearted so Abby doesn't like him that much. Maya Sarís (twin): Abby adores Maya. She is the first person to know everything that happens to Abby during the day, she is her confident nº 1 and they love to hang out. Maya and Abby were inseparable from birth and Abby wants to help her with Kentin. They often fight for insignificants things but make up quickly. They stay up late to have deep conversations and Abby states that "my sister is the best. I wouldn't like any other sister". Marie Dumont: Abby met her when she arrived at the Sweet Amoris. Marie was born in France and has that little accent that Abby adores. They are best friends and Abby often asks her to sing in French to her, that calms her. Marie is rather quiet and kind. She likes Abby and thinks she's funny. They talk for hours on the phone and hang out in the patio of the school. Abby doesn't know sometimes what is Marie thinking about or why she's being distant. They respect each other and hold hands when one or both of them are stressed. Mai Nakamura: Abby thinks of her as a great friend but not as great as Marie. She is shy and she often asks for advice. Abby thinks she's too cute and pure for this world and would do anything for her in order to protect her. Kayla Troisi: She and Abby are good friends. They met not too long ago but they got on very well since then. Abby thinks she's cute, funny and very kind. She often says she wants her as a sister-in-law, like "you marry Andy and I marry Kaylo". Abby says she's special and would never let her go, in a million years. Kaylo Troisi (Kayla's genderbend form): Abby has the biggest crush on him and wants to date him. Kaylo often feels harassed and repels her. After some romantic tries Abby gives up and says that she and he will be better as friends, they both agree but she still likes him in a romantic way. Andy Sarís (Abby's genderbend form): Andy is her big brother. She loves him as a brother and they have really deep conversations about anything, really. He doesn't show that much affection to Maya because when he tries, she hisses him or tells him to go away, he smiles and leaves her but he's hurt on the inside for that and things that happened in his past. Mael Sarís (Maya's genderbend form): Abby and Mael are being closer now. He is pretty silent and likes to play his guitar often. They wrote some songs together and she plays with his hair, doing braids or buns. He looks indifferent to anything but the truth is that he knows how to keep cool and doesn't show his emotions too often. He swore that he would protect Abby and Maya from anything and anyone. He is called "team dad" by his siblings. Trivia Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C